Sasameki Koto YA NO MAS!
by Sakura-Hime LucyX Saang4ever
Summary: Bueno ps este es un pequeño One-shot de Sasameki Koto, si es que sigues el manga vas a entender, pues lo relato en el capitulo 28 mas o menos cuando Kazama se da cuenta de que ama a Sumi, y la evita XD


Sasameki Koto (ONE SHOT)

"_Ya no mas"_

Sumika acorralo a Kazama en una esquina del salón cerca del pizarrón, el salón estaba solo a excepción de ellas dos, era el momento indicado para saber la verdad, era el momento de romper la barrera que se habían creado ellas dos con el paso de los días. Sumika llego al punto de no sopórtalo mas así que vio la oportunidad y la aprovecho no había escapatoria, solo si Sumika se lo permitía.

Ya es suficiente Kazama!- decía Sumika desesperada – Has estado los últimos días muy extraña, solo cuando te saludo puedo ver que evitas mi mirada, saludas y te vas, y… y es la única vez que me diriges la palabra en todo el día ya no nos regresamos juntas y ya no te encuentro en la parada del camión, te estás alejando de mi – Kazama solo podía observar a su amada Sumika, desesperada buscando respuestas, pues tenía miedo sabía que si le decía lo que sentía, lo que hace unos pocos días comenzó a sentir por ella, por Sumika, perdería su amistad. Y jamás volvería a estar con ella.

Dímelo por favor!, dime que tengo que hacer, para saber que es lo que te sucede, para…para volver a ser amigas, las amigas de antes, que no acaso prometimos ser amigas para siempre?-

Esta pregunta bloqueo totalmente a Kazama, ese era el problema –"_Yo…yo no quiero mas eso"_- pensó Kazama – "_Yo, ya no puedo ser mas tu amiga por que yo… te traicione, traicione el cariño que me tienes, traicione nuestra propia amistad"…-_

Por un instante y sin darse cuenta amabas dejaron de hablar y de pensar, sin darse cuenta se estaban perdiendo en la mirada la una con la otra, se estaban dejando llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos, esos los cueles Sumika había ocultado ya hace mucho tiempo atrás y los que Kazama que tal vez, empezaron mucho antes pero ella apenas se había percatado de ellos.

El momento comenzó a ponerse un poco pesado, cuando Kazama rompió la conexión de sus miradas, y la rompió diciendo algo que ella realmente no pensaba.

Yo… ya no quiero ser tu amiga Murasame-san – Al escuchar esto, al escuchar que no le decía Sumi-chan, Sumika sintió como el mundo se le venia abajo, pues el amor de su vida sin mas ni menos decidió por ella, y sabia que no podía hacer nada – Así que con esto aclarado me podrías dar permiso, tengo que ir a casa a preparar la cena- Sumika cerró los ojos y dejo caer uno de los brazos los cueles sirvieron como cárcel para que Kazama no huyera y le diera alguna explicación.

Kazama observo el rostro de Sumika – "_Lo… lo siento"_- pensó y agacho la mirada, camino unos cuentos pasos hacia la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Sumika, la cual continuaba en la misma posición.

Como… como es que siendo tan obvia, no te hayas dado cuenta Kazama?- esta detuvo a Kazama la cual continuo escuchando – Como es que todos menos tu, se hayan dado cuenta?- podía escucharse la voz de Sumika quebrándose tratando de no llorar – Durante mucho, mucho tiempo he estado cerca de ti, apoyándote, animándote, siendo tu mejor amiga… porque… eso era a lo único que yo podía aspirar, ya que … tu… ya que a ti sol te gustan las chicas lindas – Kazama volteo a ver en dirección donde se encontraba Sumika aun contra la pared, un brazo apoyado y el otro colgado, pero esta vez su mano estaba fuertemente apretada en un puño. No podía verle el rostro y eso era lo que Kazama mas deseaba en ese momento – Tu solo te fijabas en ellas, tu siempre salías lastimada, tu… tu nunca te diste cuenta de que yo… yo… hubiera sido muy, muy feliz si por un instante me hubieras considerado! – en ese momento Sumika se dio la vuelta para ver a Kazama, Sumika tenía lagrimas en los ojos y su rostro detonaba dolor y tristeza.

Mientras tanto Kazama quedo totalmente paralizada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la llenaba de felicidad, pero a la vez de tristeza por ver en ese estado a su amada Sumika.

Pero claro… jamás te ibas a fijar en la chica menos linda, femenina de la faz de la tierra, como te ibas a fijar en mi si yo solo para ti era tu mejor amiga, y ahora no tengo ni eso!, no tengo ni el derecho de ser tu amiga, y … olvídalo no tiene caso, vete que se te hace tarde para llegar a tu casa-

Sumika limpio sus lagrimas, observo por un instante a Kazama y salió corriendo del salón. Kazama se quedo parada hay durante unos segundos y salió corriendo tras Sumika, ella sabía que no la alcanzaría así que decidió gritar mientras corría…

-TU TAMPOCO TE DISTE CUENTA!- esto logro llegar a los oídos de Sumika, la cual se detuvo al instante, en el comienzo de las escaleras.

- Que? – se dijo así misma mientras Kazama aun corría para alcanzarla. Al llegar a unos pocos pasos cerca de Sumika y repitió lo mismo.

- Tu, tu tampoco te diste cuenta- la voz de Kazama se escuchaba agitada.

- A que te refieres con que yo tampoco me di cuenta? – Kazama avanzo un poco mas para encontrar la mirada de Sumika.

-No te diste cuenta de que yo me enamore de ti -


End file.
